


[PODFIC] Mahogany Cake with Fudge Frosting (Two Slices Edition)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, lavenderfrost, vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, Podders thought it would be a good idea to imitate an English accent, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy receives a cake from Angie. Turns out it's more than just a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Mahogany Cake with Fudge Frosting (Two Slices Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mahogany Cake with Fudge Frosting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329420) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> **LavenderFrost:**  
>  This was originally meant to be mostly read by Dr. Fumbles McStupid, with me providing the odd bits of dialogue - sort of a counter-balance to the last collab we did where I took on all the narration and half the voices. After I played around with Peggy's lines, however, it turned into a project where we both took turns reading the main POV/narration.

  


**Length:** 11:06 _(Slice #1)_ , 11:04 _(Slice #2)_ , 02:25 _(Outtakes)_  
**Format:** mp3  
**Music:** Ella Fitzgerald - _I've Got A Crush On You_  


**Slice #1 - Dr. Fumbles McStupid**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_mcu/%5bAC%5dMahoganyCakeSlice1-DrFumblesMcStupid.mp3)  
[Download @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022813.zip)

**Slice #2 - LavenderFrost**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_mcu/%5bAC%5dMahoganyCakeSlice2-LavenderFrost.mp3)  
[Download @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022812.zip)

**Bonus Slice - Outtakes**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_mcu/%5bAC%5dMahoganyCakeBonus-Outtakes.mp3)  
[Download @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save, unzip)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022814.zip)

**Author's Note:**

>  **For the record** \- the original filename for the raw audio for Slice #2 was "AIRPLANES! (Mahogany Cake Remix)" and the Audacity Project file name? "LOL AIRPLANES"
> 
> We would also like to thank ~~the Academy~~ [HelenOrvana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenOrvana) for her indirect and inadvertent contribution to the outtakes. :P


End file.
